phineasyferbfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario discusión:Perryfan001
Hola Perryfan001. ¡Estamos muy felices de tener a Phineas and Feb en Espanol Wiki como parte de la comunidad de Wikia! Comenzar un nuevo wiki puede ser abrumante... pero no te preocupes, ¡el equipo comunitario de Wikia está aquí para ayudarte! :-) Hemos recopilado algunas guías que pueden ser útiles en el inicio del wiki. Dicen que la imitación es la mejor forma de adulación, así que te recomendamos dar un vistazo a otros wikis de Wikia para obtener ideas de formatos, formas de organizar tu contenido, etc. ¡En Wikia somos una gran familia y a lo que le damos más importancia es a pasarlo bien! * Nuestra guía para comenzar este wiki te muestra 5 cosas que puedes hacer ahora mismo para dejar tu wiki listo para el éxito. * También hemos recopilado algunos consejos al comenzar un wiki que puede darte una visión más profunda a algunas de las cosas importantes que deberías considerar cuando construyes un wiki * Si los wikis son nuevos para ti, te recomendamos revisar nuestras preguntas frecuentes para usuarios nuevos. Si necesitas ayuda (y créeme que TODOS la necesitamos alguna vez), puedes acceder a nuestra completa ayuda en profundidad en nuestra sección de ayuda en Wikia Central o enviarnos un correo electrónico a través de nuestro . También puedes visitar nuestro canal de chat en vivo #wikia-es y #wikia (plurilingüe, pero predominantemente en inglés) en cualquier momento. Una gran cantidad de "usuarios de Wikia" veteranos están siempre ahí, por lo que es un buen lugar si necesitas ayuda rápida o simplemente hacer amigos. Ahora ¡a editar! ¡Esperamos que este proyecto tenga un futuro próspero! Los mejores deseos, Juan David Ruiz Your need I see that you need users for your wiki. Well I asked The Wikia Team if they could get spanish users to help. I hope they answer soon. Phin68 talk to Phin68 02:19 25 may 2009 (UTC) :They just answered. Here it is: Hi. You can ask him to write us using the form at Special:Contact. I'm a native Spanish speaker and we also have two helpers to support spanish wiki communities. Thank you! -- Juan David Ruiz Wikia Community and Technical Team *I hope this helps. Phin68 talk to Phin68 01:26 26 may 2009 (UTC) RE: Performers No problem. But I just use Yahoo! Babelfish or the Dashboard on this Macbook, so if it's wrong, then sorry, and if you want to edit it then go ahead. And I might not be able to do it right away. --Mai Echevarria 02:19 28 May 2009 (UTC) I know what we can do soon Hi Perryfan. I just thought of something good. You know how the PaF wiki has a lot of articles? we could link existing articles here to the original articles in the PaF wiki. We could also do this vice-versa, to attract a little more people to help. So, what do you say, do you want to do it?-Ardi-Correspondence-Talk 02:30 28 may 2009 (UTC) :Also, you might want to go through the Wanted Pages and see what pages are wrongly linked. It is better to it now rather then to let the wiki grow big then do it, like what happened to the Paf Wiki.--Ardi-Correspondence-Talk 02:58 28 may 2009 (UTC) Cambio en el título ¡Hola! Hace unos momentos cambié el título del wiki por el correcto. Como te decían más arriba, yo, Bola y Cizaña podemos ayudarte en lo que necesites para el wiki. Sólo tienes que contactarnos en nuestras páginas de discusión. Un saludo cordial. --Zuirdj (talk - mensajes) 07:17 28 may 2009 (UTC) explanation Yes, me and mai are related and I know how to speak tagalog (It's my country's national Language)although she used Yahoo Babel Fish, not direct translation. You see, tagalog is based of spanish, but is completely different. "Gracias" in Spanish is "Salamat" in Tagalog, so I can't use Tagalog all the time, some Tagalog words are spanish to you see, such as "para" which has different meanings here. Also, the reason I don't want to work on the Wanted pages yet, is because, one reason is, I am not sue if "La Montana Russa" is the same as "Montana Russa".--Ardi-Correspondence-Talk 01:17 29 may 2009 (UTC)